This invention relates to a universal clamping device for dial indicators, dial test indicators, micrometers and like instruments as used more particularly in surveying work.
Most dial indicators in current use have a flat base with a hole in the center which in use is attached by a sleeve on a bolt during survey work. The currently used dial indicators have different specifications in the British and metric systems while most of their shapes include a straight rod and the like. The distinctions lie in the different sizes of the rod and these generally fall within four specifications, namely 8 millimeters, 5/16th inch, 1/4th inch and 5/32nd inch. Conventional clamping devices for such indicators are generally designed to accept only the specific size indicator for which the clamp device is designed and cannot accept other sizes. Accordingly, they are inconvenient in use.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the above defects in current clamp devices by providing a universal clamping device for dial indicators, and dial test indicators and the like.